


Goody Two Shoes

by jsorrie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant with ABO Twist, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omegaverse, Rare Pairings, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsorrie/pseuds/jsorrie
Summary: When Kageyama was given the go ahead from his parents to attend the All-Youth Japan Training Camp in Tokyo, he was more than eager for the opportunity to up his skill level before Nationals.He anticipated an entire week to focus solely on volleyball, however when he met Miya Atsumu, his attention was immediately diverted. The alpha’s allure and harsh words challenged his entire outlook on life, starting with his conservative upbringing.





	Goody Two Shoes

When Kageyama was invited to All-Youth Japan Training Camp in Tokyo, he wasn’t certain he would be able to attend. He couldn’t imagine his parents giving him permission to travel without trusted supervision. As an omega from a conservative household, Tobio simply wasn't allowed the same freedoms as his peers. 

Still, he was compelled to ask. Playing with the best teen athletes from all over the country would no doubt give him the edge he needed at nationals. So he brought it up at dinner and he was met with an awkward silence followed by even more awkward questions.

Normally such a request would be an instant ‘no’ from his father, however, the alpha wasn't one to limit his omega son’s potential. The alpha knew volleyball meant everything to Tobio. His son never asked for much, so he figured he would at least look into the camp’s accommodations for omega participants.

The following morning, his father spent well over an hour on the phone grilling the program director. He was assured that the participants were well supervised and that Tobio would have separate sleeping arrangements. The alpha left no stone unturned, asking about segregated locker rooms and the security of the omega dorms. He wouldn’t even consider allowing Tobio to participate unless he was certain his only son would be safe.

Usually such actions would embarrass a young teen, however Tobio had long since gotten over his parents overbearing tendencies. So long as his parents supported him playing co-ed male volleyball, he kept his head down and towed the line.

After a week of careful deliberation, Tobio was given permission to attend the training camp. The night before his trip, his father reiterated his belief that alphas only wanted one thing from an unmated omega. Kageyama resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had heard it a thousand times before. He tuned out just enough to keep himself sane, instead focusing on the excitement to come. 

Things at training camp began normally enough. Kageyama noticed a few lingering stares in his direction. The omega was all too familiar with people dismissing his skillset on the basis of his secondary gender. He ignored their stares; once they got started, he knew his ability would speak for itself.

Soon they were in the midst of drills. Drenched in sweat alongside the other participants, the omega was in his zone. This was where he belonged: on the volleyball court in the midst of worthy competition.

It was only when he laid eyes on Miya Atsumu, that he lost his focus. Something about the alpha demanded his attention. It wasn't often that Kageyama was distracted by an alpha's scent. Playing volleyball had dulled his senses to the typical gym musk. However, the alpha’s pheromones had him weak in the knees.

His strong scent fit his confident demeanor. To say the alpha was cocky would be an understatement, however Kageyama was quick to note that Miya’s unimpressed expression suited his skillful plays.

Normally confident, Kageyama felt shy in the presence of Atsumu. He found himself averting his gaze when the alpha glanced his way. His cheeks were tinted pink from more than just over exertion. The omega couldn’t deny the tingly feeling in his gut: he was attracted to the alpha.

In spite of Kageyama’s intense feelings for the alpha, Atsumu paid him no mind. In their brief exchanges, Atsumu’s tone was condescending. He even laughed at the omega when he messed up a set. Kageyama wasn’t the best at reading people, but he could only guess that the attraction wasn’t mutual. Of course, it hurt, but what else could he expect? They played the same position. It was only natural for Atsumu to see him as competition first and as an omega second. 

Although the rejection hit him hard, Kageyama refused to sulk. He pushed down his feelings and focused on the training. He didn’t spend the week prior sucking up to his dad for nothing. 

Kageyama was doing well ignoring his feelings up until Atsumu called him a goody two shoes. Then things took a turn for the worst.

Goody two shoes. What the hell did that mean?

The encounter replayed in his head repeatedly throughout the week. Although he understood Miya’s comments pertained to his performance on court, the words hit him close to home. 

He really was a goody two shoes. He was always doing what was expected of him as an omega, never once rebelling against his traditional upbringing. 

It bothered him to no end that someone he hardly knew could read him like a book.

Of course, Volleyball was his priority, but every now and then he just wanted to feel like a typical teenager. He wanted to stay out past nine and hang out with his alpha teammates without having to call his dad and ask for permission. 

Every now and then, he wondered what it would be like to go out with an alpha. But unlike other omegas his age, his parents still believed in courtship, which meant Kageyama wasn't allowed to date.

There were nights Kageyama thought about sneaking out of the house for no purpose other than to disobey his parents. He wondered about repercussions of pushing back, however instead of rebelling, he bought into his parents’ values. He was the submissive, compliant omega his father wanted him to be. The omega had always told himself it was an act, but as he got older his facade assimilated into his being. 

Kageyama hated how difficult it was for him to defy his nature. It was one of his greatest internal struggles. He thought he had done well to disguise his disposition with a sour attitude, and yet somehow Miya was able to pick him apart within a day of knowing him.

As the training week progressed, the comment stuck to him like glue. Kageyama’s enthusiasm waned. His typical passive expression was accompanied with an aura of sadness. He couldn’t manage to shake his feelings of inadequacy as a setter and as an omega. 

All the while he would give glances in Miya’s direction. Although the alpha had caused him so much distress, he found himself strangely drawn to the other setter. He told himself it was nothing more than an embarrassing crush.

The week went by quickly and on the last day, he asked Atsumu to clarify what he meant when he called him a goody two shoes. He was nonchalant in his response; simply stating that he thought Kageyama was obedient and honest.

Kageyama’s first instinct was correct. Atsumu truly had seen through him.

On the final night of training camp, everyone was in high spirits. The coordinators threw a pizza party to commemorate the event. Everyone was eager to get their fill of food and socialize. 

While the other students discussed movies they wanted to watch later in the alpha dorms, Kageyama was still stuck in his head, worried about how others perceived him.

When it was time for him to head to the omega dorms, Kageyama thought of his teammates back at home. At least at Karasuno, he wasn't the odd man out. He could always count on Hinata’s company for overnight trips. He never realized how much he appreciated having another omega on the team. He felt awkward being isolated from everyone else.

As he laid in bed, Kageyama questioned if he had what it took to be a professional athlete. Maybe Atsumu was right. There were already so many obstacles standing in his way as an omega; perhaps being a goody two shoes was the final nail in the coffin.

He was still awake when he heard knocking at the entrance of his dorm. Puzzled by the late night visit, Kageyama hesitantly pulled himself out of bed and opened the door. His heart pounded in his chest as he stared at Miya Atsumu standing in the hallway.

“Hey.” Atsumu greeted him. His casual demeanor threw Kageyama through a loop. The alpha was dressed for bed in sweat pants and a light tee shirt. 

Tobio dropped his gaze. Too bewildered by the other boy’s appearance to put on a stronger front, he couldn’t help but show submission the alpha.

“Can I come in?” The alpha asked.

Kageyama pulled back to make way for Atsumu. He closed the door and leaned back against it with his eyes were still peeled to the floor.

Atsumu stared back at him from the center of the small dorm. Although Kageyama kept his gaze lowered, he could feel Miya’s eyes wandering over his body. The omega felt unusually warm; he wasn't used to so much attention.

Feeling small in the alpha's presence, he folded his arms over his body. Kageyama then asked, “What are you doing here?” 

“We haven’t been able to talk much.” The alpha’s replied.

Kageyama played with the hem of his shirt anxiously. He was scared of the weird reaction his body had to the alpha. His scent was getting sweeter. The omega hoped that Atsumu couldn't smell him. He was already a visibly affected by the alpha’s presence; he didn't need any further embarrassment.

The omega nervously replied, “That doesn't really explain why you've come to my room in the middle of the night.”

Atsumu’s lip curled into a smirk. “It doesn't?”

Kageyama's face went red.

Atsumu walked over to the bed and sat at the edge. Resting his arms on his legs, he spoke out to the omega. “Come over here.”

Kageyama hesitantly approached the other man. He clutched the front of his nightshirt, unsure of himself and the situation he found himself in. 

Standing in front of the alpha, he felt foolish for so casually allowing Miya into his room. Such actions were against his parents’ rules. If they were caught, he would get into serious trouble. 

When Atsumu took hold of his hands, Tobio felt his heart skip a beat. The alpha asked, “Are you scared of me?”

He wanted to seem strong, so Kageyama shook his head.

“You're so pretty.” The alpha commented as he ran his thumbs over Kageyama’s wrists.

Unsure of how to respond, the omega was quiet and compliant when Miya pulled him down to sit beside him on the bed. They sat next to each other in silence for what seemed like forever.

Kageyama was filled with nerves, overly aware of Atsumu's body heat. Soon, he felt the alpha’s arm wrap around his waist.

“Can I kiss you?” Atsumu asked.

Kageyama froze. 

He thought about doing the right thing. He had already gone against his parents’ wishes by being in the presence of an alpha unsupervised. The proper action would be to ask Atsumu to leave. 

Kageyama gathered what composure he had left in his body and looked up to address the other boy. He was by no means prepared for the sight before him. With unsure eyes, the other boy looked so vulnerable. It was a strange look for such a cocky alpha.

As overwhelming as everything was, Kageyama was thrilled. He wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss someone and for whatever reason, he really liked Miya. So he gave a nod.

Atsumu placed his hand on Kageyama’s shoulder and gently lead him to his lips. The kiss was brief and chaste. 

Kageyama wasn't sure what he expected, but he enjoyed the contact much more than he thought he would. Atsumu’s lips were soft and warm. The sensation had his body tingling all over. 

When they pulled away from one another Atsumu stared into his eyes. The alpha’s cheeks were tinted pink. The look of want on the Miya’s expression had Kageyama’s heart beating like he was playing a five set match. Kageyama covered his face with his hands and buried himself into Miya’s chest. Everything was moving too fast! Overwhelmed by the pace, he was wanted nothing more than to disappear.

“You’re so cute.” Miya smiled as he peered down at the flustered omega.

Atsumu ran his hand over the omega's hip and pulled him in closer. Nuzzling the back of Kageyama's neck, the alpha enjoyed their proximity. 

Kageyama’s breath hitched in response to the Atsumu’s firm touch. The alpha’s scent had an unfamiliar undertone that excited him. With his head face well hidden from view, he allowed Atsumu’s affection. 

Then Miya moved downward to rub his neck against the omega’s delicate scent gland. The sensation was pleasurable in a way that Kageyama had never experienced; he had never been scented in such an intimate manner before. The stimulation caused him to tremble and whimper. 

Atsumu took this as his sign to continue. Slipping his hand underneath the omega's nightshirt, he ran his hand over Kageyama’s bare hip. The omega’s soft supple skin was so warm to the touch. Digging his fingertips into the omega’s sides, Atsumu let out a groan. He too was caught up in the moment. 

Tobio panted heavily through the palms of his hands. With the room now filled with his sweet musk of arousal, it was all too obvious how much he enjoyed the attention. 

Gently pulling Kageyama’s hand away from his face, Atsumu studied the omega's heated expression. With his eyes lowered and his face cherry red, Kageyama looked delicious. Atsumu licked his lips and went in for a second kiss.

His tongue gently parted Tobio’s lips. The alpha’s actions were gentle, but firm, causing the omega to let out a quiet moan. Everything felt unbelievably good. 

Soon Kageyama worked up enough courage to kiss him back. His movements were timid in comparison to the alpha’s confident ministrations, however the omega’s enthusiasm gave Atsumu the go ahead to push further into uncharted territory. 

As they kissed, Atsumu guided him down onto the bed. Leaning over him, Atsumu ran his hands over Kageyama’s clothed chest. His dick twitched when he felt the omega’s hard nipples through his shirt. He knew that the omega liked him, but Atsumu never expected to get to second base. 

When they pulled away from the kiss, Kageyama was gasping and panting in pleasure. Swept up in Atsumu’s pace, the omega started to feel moist between his legs. Kageyama found his state embarrassing; never once outside of his heats had his body reacted in such a manner.

Then Atsumu whispered in his ear, “Can I make you feel good?”

Kageyama looked up at him with a bewildered expression on his face. “You already are.”

Atsumu chuckled. The omega’s naivety was endearing. He was almost too innocent. The alpha’s fingers traced along the waistline of Kageyama’s pajama bottoms. 

Kissing on the omega's neck, Atsumu clarified, “I want to take your pants off.”

Kageyama swallowed hard. He was terrified of what would happen to him if he said no. If he denied Atsumu, would he leave? He didn't want things to end. Everything felt so right. So he replied, “Alright.”

Then, with a quick tug his pants were down and Atsumu was peering down at his lower half. 

Kageyama’s panties were soaked through both from the front and back. His little cock was clearly visible through the wet material. Suddenly, the omega felt shy. He pulled his shirt down over his lower half and crossed his legs in attempt to conceal his erection.

The alpha clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, displeased by the obstructed view. He pushed the omega’s hands to the side and spoke out. “Let me see.”

Kageyama looked away as Atsumu stripped him of his own pajama top. There were now no barriers to protect the omega from Miya’s lustful gaze. The omega was shaking hard, terrified of the path they were set on. He was outclassed by the Miya’s assertive nature. The omega considered once more putting an end to their heated exchange, but then he felt the alpha’s lips on his chest. Immediately his reservations were pushed to the side.

“Oh…” Kageyama squirmed in pleasure. 

He was unable to control his breathing or the strange sounds coming out of his mouth. The wet warm contact had incoherent, lost in the pleasurable sensation.

Then, lightly, the alpha ran his hands over the front of his panties. The ticklish feeling gave Tobio goose bumps all over his body. Kageyama pursed his lips together to keep himself quiet. 

Atsumu continued to tease him thoroughly. He lapped at the omega’s nipples while his fingertips ghosted over his panties. As much as he wanted direct contact, he wanted to see Kageyama desperate.

Luckily, the alpha didn’t have to wait long for his wish to be fulfilled. Soon the Kageyama found himself moving his hips against the alpha’s palm. His breathing was erratic as he wiggled beneath Miya; the friction Atsumu provided him with was titillating, but not enough. He craved more contact.

Then Kageyama’s panties were pulled past his knees and Atsumu stopped dead in his tracks. Staring intently at the omega’s body, Atsumu simply commented, “Huh.”

“What?” Kageyama looked up at Atsumu with hooded eyes, questioning the abrupt end to their contact.

“It’s nothing.” Atsumu replied as he crawled over Kageyama once more.

Kageyama frowned at the alpha’s evasive comment. He wrapped his arms around Atsumu’s shoulders and continued to press, “What?”

“You’re just…” The alpha looked away briefly as he replied, “Really hot, okay?”

“H-huh?” The omega stuttered out shyly. 

Atsumu responded with a hand over the omega’s damp cock. Tobio shivered so hard his dick trembled with him.

“Ahh…” Kageyama let out a sweet sound of approval as Atsumu stroked him slowly.

Miya kneaded the omega’s thighs while he played with his hard dick. All the while Kageyama was gripping the bed sheets, struggling to keep it together. His anxiety was long forgotten; it all felt so good.

When he felt his body tense up, Kageyama knew was close. Embarrassed by his premature response, he bit his lip and tried to hold back his approaching orgasm.

However, his struggle did not go unnoticed. The alpha’s ego was stroked by Tobio’s quick reaction. Atsumu continued to rub at the omega's cock as he spoke out to the omega, “Go ahead.”

“O-Okay.” Kageyama replied in between breaths. He relaxed into Atsumu’s touch and allowed the alpha to bring him to climax.

Just when Kageyama was about to come, the alpha latched down on his scent gland. The omega nearly punched him. The action was so abrupt and unexpected, but god damn did it feel good. The bite took him over the edge. His eyes closed shut and his teeth clenched as he came hard all over his stomach.

Atsumu snickered, clearly pleased by his handiwork. All it took was a hand job to have Kageyama coming undone at the seams. With eyes were blown out and his skin was glistening in sweat and other bodily fluids, the omega looked delectable. It was at that moment that Miya decided to go for broke.

Tobio only had a moment to recover before Atsumu pulled his own pants down. Kageyama's eyes went wide at the sight of the other boy’s dick. Never in life had he been so intimidated. Atsumu gave his cock a few pumps as Kageyama fixated on the organ. It was just so big!

Before he had a chance to second-guess his decision, Atsumu was spreading his legs wide open and laying on top of him. The alpha’s hard dick rested on Kageyama’s stomach as Atsumu’s hands wandered to the omega’s backside.

The alpha ran his thumb over the slippery wet entrance before dipping his fingers inside. 

Kageyama clenched his teeth together, overwhelmed by the new and unusual feeling of being penetrated. He didn’t know what to do with himself; this was all so strange and new. His fingertips dug deep into Miya’s shoulders as Atsumu scissored his fingers inside his asshole. The alpha refused to let up. His motions slow, but confident as he rubbed and stretched his insides.

It wasn't long before Kageyama adjusted to the feeling. His body was getting wetter and hotter by the minute as the alpha played with him.

Atsumu pulled his head out the crick of Kageyama's neck. Dragging his lips over Kageyama's ear, the alpha asked quietly, “Are you on the pill?”

“What?” Kageyama asked back.

“I want to fuck you so bad.” Miya nibbled on his ear lobe as he pushed his fingers even deeper inside.

“Ahh…” Kageyama’s head fell back in response to the swift motion.

Then Atsumu was thrusting into him with harder and faster. Kageyama was helpless against the alpha’s actions. He clung to Miya for dear life as the older boy ruthlessly stimulated him. The room was filled with sounds of Kageyama’s enthusiasm and the wet squelches from Atsumu’s movements. 

“Let me put it in.” He pleaded as he fingers fucked Kageyama good.

Kageyama closed his eyes tight. He hesitated to give the alpha permission. The alpha’s fingers were already too much; how could he possibly take his dick?

“Come on.” Atsumu urged Kageyama. “I promise I won't come inside.”

A few moments passed and the omega failed to give Miya consent. Then, to Kageyama’s dismay, the alpha pulled away. 

Atsumu’s fingers were gone, leaving his asshole empty and wanting. The omega whined at the loss of contact. In that moment, Kageyama was compelled to cast aside his reservations. He held Atsumu close and whispered, “Okay.” 

Atsumu flashed him a grin and quickly got to work. Pulling the omega’s legs up over his arms, he lined himself up Kageyama’s wet entrance. Atsumu peppered his face with kisses as he pushed his way inside.

Kageyama cried a little; he wasn’t expecting the pain. The alpha’s girth was so much more than fingers and Atsumu didn’t ease up until the omega had taken cock to the hilt. 

Once he was settled inside, the alpha kissed his tears away. The moist tight hold of Kageyama’s heat had him rock hard. He resisted the urge to pull out and slam in; anything less than a slow start would traumatize the inexperienced omega. So he gave a tentative shallow thrust to test the waters, hoping that Kageyama would soon acclimate to his size.

“Mmmph!” Kageyama moaned as he felt the alpha’s dick move inside. As much as it hurt, it felt strangely satisfying. Soon, his body started to relax, giving the alpha more leeway to fuck into his tight heat. The discomfort faded into an odd pleasure. 

As Kageyama began to show signs of enjoyment, Atsumu picked up the pace. Kageyama’s legs were shaking in Atsumu’s grasp as the alpha slowly rocked his hips. Then suddenly, the alpha sat upright.

“Ooh!” Tobio jolted as the alpha’s cock pressed into something sensitive.

Atsumu gave him a knowing look and angled his thrust into the spot once more.

“Mmmph!” Kageyama cried out as Miya continued to stimulate him, “Atsumu! Ahh…”

“Shhhh…” The alpha replied smugly, “you're going to wake someone up.”

He bit into his lower lip in an attempt to stifle his voice, but he was only marginally successful. Incoherent sounds of pleasure kept spilling from his lips at the alpha fucked him into the mattress.

It became even more difficult to contain himself when the alpha lifted Kageyama's leg and placed it over his shoulder. He felt Atsumu so deep inside of him it was almost scary. 

Kageyama shook helplessly as Atsumu slammed his dick inside at a quickened pace. The sensation was too much; every contact point brought him pleasure. From the friction within, to the slapping of their hips, the omega was overwhelmed.

It took all his mental capacity to keep his voice down as Atsumu fucked him hard. The omega found himself biting his hand as his head bobbed back and forth from the momentum of each thrust. All he could do was take it, completely overwhelmed by the alpha's cock. He hoped Atsumu would never stop.

However, quickly the omega was at his limit, he was going to come again and soon. His vision was distorted by the impact of their bodies crashing together. He was in shambles: a wet, crying, moaning mess.

“Fuck...” Atsumu cursed as felt Kageyama tighten around his dick. 

Miya fucked him through his orgasm, watching the come spew out of the other boy’s dick. Then he pulled out and gave his dick a few firm strokes before he came all over the omega's stomach.

It took a moment for Atsumu to catch his breath. In spite of Kageyama’s inexperience, he was a good lay. He was so responsive and tasted oh so sweet. The alpha leaned forward and draped himself over Tobio's chest. Little regard was given to the sticky mess; the alpha was content to simply lay limp and bask in his post orgasmic bliss. 

It was only when Kageyama began to shift beneath him did Miya grab the omega’s stray shirt and wipe their bodies clean. There wasn’t much room for two on the narrow twin bed, so Atsumu held the omega close to his chest. The alpha tightly wrapped his arms around the other boy’s waist as they drifted asleep.

————————————————————

Throughout practice on Monday morning, Hinata noticed Kageyama was in an unusually good mood. There was a spring to his step as they went through morning drills and he was light on the insults thrown in Hinata's direction. Although Shoyo was glad to be on Kageyama's good side, the other omega had a creepy smile plastered on his face that made everyone uncomfortable.

After practice when the two were getting ready in the omega locker room, Hinata noticed an odd bruise on his teammate's collarbone.

“What's up with your neck?” Hinata asked, reaching out to inspect the dark mark on the other omega’s pale skin.

Quickly, Kageyama swatted Hinata’s hand away.

“Mind your own business, idiot.” Kageyama responded defensively. His face was beet red as he zipped up his jacket. He quickly made his exit, leaving a puzzled Hinata in his wake. 

Hinata wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box, but he knew there had to be a good reason for Kageyama’s strange behavior. 

What exactly happened at training camp?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/j_sorrie). Thanks for reading!


End file.
